Legacy of the Descendants XV: The Brutal Truth pt1
Rakurai thrust his Long Sword at Kazir, who evaded the deft attack, letting the blade miss as it slid under his arm. In order to avoid Kazir's follow-up maneuver, Rakurai pivoted, rotating himself clockwise, his blade clashing once again with Kazir's, the two of them rocking two and fro and they forced each other's body weight on their weapons. After a few seconds, Rakurai pulled away, lauching himself upward, firing bolts of lightning and his foe, who dodged them all, albeit very narrowly. He lobbed a ball of blue fire at the Descendant, who caught it, snuffing it out in his hands like it didn't even faze him. As the pair landed on the flat roof of the tower, which slowly fell away brick-by-brick, their swords collided with each other, again and again and again, until the roof collapsed as the entire structure became unable to carry its own weight, the bricks crumbling, the tower falling. As Rakurai launched himself into the air to avoid being caught in the tower's fall, Kazir followed him, slashing continuously at him with his uchigatana, his movements fast and aggressive, hitting again and again, so hard that, as he disarmed Rakurai, the recoil forced him to let go of his won blade, the weapons lost in the storm of bricks and rubble. "By all means, take all day! You're making my life easier!" Kazir shouted over the noise of the collapsing stonework, the pair leaping from surface to surface, sneaking in sly attacks with their powers as they moved. "What the hell are you talking about!?" Rakurai shouted, leping into the air. Kazir followed him, and they clashed again, this time in midair, pushing each other's body weight on the others arms in an attempt to overpower the other. "I mean... that everything... in the real ''world... is going ''just ''as planned," he chuckled wryly, overpowering Rakurai, sending him tembling into the collapsing tower. But, just as he was about to fall into the masses of stone, he grabbed onto Kazir's ankle, dragging the... whatever he was... into the storm of collapsing brickwork with him. The fell through the calamity, some of the debris hitting them, but nothing that would leave more than a bruise. Suddenly, Rakurai wrapped Kazir up in a headlock, teleporting away from the tower as it fell to the ground in its utter entirety, a huge spill of broken, chipped brickwork breaking apart and into what was already a broken courtyard. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Nina and the others stared on from the charred ground as the dismal spire in the distance collapsed, a cloud of murky dust spreading in all directions from afar. "D'you think they'll come back?" Makoto whimpered emotionlessly, watching on with almost no expression in her eyes. Suddenly, as if in direct response to her question, Rakurai and Kazir appeared in a bright yellow flash, rolling over one another for a couple of moments, Kazir still in a headlock, clutching at Rakurai desperately, his face not glowing red despite the fact that he was more or less being strangled. "What. Do. You. Know?" Rakurai demanded slowly, firmly. The others listened in intently. "Thank you... for... killing me here... now I can return... to reality... your world... is ''ours... now..." Kazir rasped, before his eyes became lifeless, and he faded from this world. Nina rushed forward, shouting out at him not to go, stopping when he vanished. "Shit," she spat, feeling guilty after cursing (she had brought herself up to be well-spoken and not vulgar). Her hands balled into fists briefly, before she calmed down and let go. "Good. Now that Kazir's escaped and we can relax, you can tell us the truth," Gale said, glaring at Nina, still holding up Mizu with the help of Gigas. "Whatever do y-" "The whole ''truth." '''To Be Concluded in: Legacy of the Descendants XVI: The Brutal Truth pt2' Category:Fan Fiction